Hypothermia
by ZiggyStardustt
Summary: Because human heat is the best resource. Oneshot. Femslash!


**A little oneshot. My first attempt on femslash, don't like, don't read!**

* * *

><p>The team had just returned home from a case in Boston and Hotch had given them the weekend off to let them unwind.<p>

JJ and Emily saw it as a chance to take some time to themselves. The blonde had already booked them a cabin outside the town.

They really deserved a few days off, specially after the last case. Twelve children had been raped and murdered, and they were too late to save the last one, a nine year old girl who bled to death in Emily's arms.

The trip was quiet, the only sound coming from the stereo and the wind hitting the trees. The blonde watched her girlfriend from the corner of her eye. She looked lost in thoughts, her gaze entertained by the beautiful landscape.

"Em?" she asked the distracted profiler.

"Hmm?" Emily replied.

"Come on, talk to me. What's going on in that head of yours?" JJ asked her. The brunette never looked at her in the eye and just kept staring through the window.

"I'm just tired," came the reply.

They spent the rest of the ride in silence. The former laison wanted to say something, but knew better than to push the other woman.

The duo reached their destination at seven pm, the place seemed peaceful, remote enough so that no one would bother them. They both carried their bags, and stared at the cabin in awe. It was a traditional cabin, made of wood and stone, a fireplace and a nice, comfortable couch, big for the both of them.

They opened their bags in search of something to eat. They had brought a lot of snacks, wine bottles and chocolate among other fatty food, in case they couldn't find a grocery store near the cabin.

After everything was settle, they sat on the couch in front of the fireplace, the brunette smiled when she saw her girlfriend eagerly opened a bag of cheetos and dug in.

"Come here," JJ said with a mouth full of orange snack, and patted the empty spot next to her, motioning the brunette to move closer. But what happened next surprised the blue eyed woman. Emily stood up, "sorry, I need a drink first, can I get you anything?" she asked her lover.

"No Em, thanks... but you need to eat something sweety,"she replied, concerned, she wanted Emily to open up to her and drinking with an empty stomach was not going to help.

"I'm not hungry" Emily said and looked down.

"Talk to me Em, what is it? you know I'm here for you,"the blonde placed her hand in the profiler's chin to look at her in the eyes.

The brunette didn't say anything, just shrugged and tried to hide the sadness from her eyes.

The blonde's emotions changed from concern to anger.

"Come on!" she snapped. "After everything that happened last year, I thought you'd be more willing to open up. But you're pushing me away again. Seriously, Emily?" she questioned the profiler.

If she was honest, she knew she wasn't being fair to the dark haired woman. That was the way she dealt with her feelings after hard cases, but right now it wasn't helping, so she kept pushing.

"I know last case hit hard on you, but you can't bottle it up Em, you can't compartmentalize this."

Emily didn't move, just kept her gaze down.

"She died in you arms, she begged you not to let her die," JJ told her.

Tears were starting to form in the profiler's eyes and she fought hard to keep them from falling. "Nothing about what happened was fair, but you don't need to deal with this on your own," JJ quickly added.

Sensing the brunette wasn't going to let her in, she gave up and released a long breath.

"You know what? I'm tired of this Emily, you know I'm right, but you can't even face me right now. I'm going to take a shower. Just think about what I said," she left the room and cursed once the door of the bathroom was closed.

She stripped from her clothes and turned on the shower. That always seemed to calm her down, just what she needed in moments like this. She sight when the hot water hit her skin, washing away her frustration.

After the shower JJ felt a lot better, and also guilty for the way she talked to her girlfriend, but Emily's ability to compartmentalize was sometimes hard to deal with.

She knew she couldn't stay mad at her for doing what she'd always done though.

She went to find her, called her name, but Emily was no where to be found, that was when she saw the note the brunette had left her

_JJ, I'm going to take a walk to clear my head, I'm sorry._

She smiled to herself and went to the bedroom to change into more comfortable clothes. Once she was in her pjs, an old FBI t-shirt and some sweatpants, she lied down in bed waiting for her lover to return; but she was really tired, so sleep came first.

* * *

><p>She woke up a few hours later, alarmed by the sound of a thunder. She decided to look for Emily, since she wasn't in bed with her, she assumed she must had fallen slept on the couch.<p>

"Emily?" she called and quickly realized her girlfriend never returned from her walk.

It was raining, and that didn't ease her nerves, she hated thunderstorms, and the fact that her lover was outside in this cold weather, only made her feel worse about their previous interaction.

She looked around and saw the brunette's jacket hanging in the back of a chair.

"Oh, Em"

She decided she should find her missing lover, so she opened the front door. The fear long gone since worry about Emily occupied her senses.

"Emily!" she called once she was outside the cabin, "Em! please answer me, I'm sorry" she begged.

She kept moving through the bushes, until she saw a shadow, a form she later recognized as Emily. "Em! oh god, oh god!" she yelled.

The brunette was sitting in the cold grass, holding her legs to her chest, obviously freezing.

"Emily!" the brunette didn't react, so she kept walking in her direction. She sat down in front of her and touch her face. It was cold."'Oh god!"

The dark haired woman had been out here for the past four hours, she was obviously suffering hypothermia; so she did the only thing she could think of, she grabbed her arms and dragged her to the cabin.

Once inside she put the brunette's limp body on the couch and threw some pieces of wood into the fireplace to keep the living room warm enough.

She remembered Reid mumbling about hypothermia and that the best way to warm up someone was by human heat.

She proceeded by taking the brunette's boots and socks off, her feet were soaking wet, her entire body was, she brought a towel and used it too dry her off. Her green sweater was heavy with water and her pants were plastered to her legs.

Once she finished removing all of her girlfriend's clothes she found a t-shirt and pants to put on her lover.

After Emily was dry and fully clothed, the blonde positioned herself on the big couch and changed their positions. Emily had her back against the couch and JJ was right in front of her, holding her tightly. The blonde gently rubbed every inch of her body, trying to share some of her own warm.

* * *

><p>After what seemed like a long fifteen minutes, the brunette's body started to shiver.<p>

"JJ?" she managed to ask through her teeth.

"Sweety, you really scared me," the blonde said and kept rubbing her back.

"I'm sorry Jayje" Emily started to shake and it took a moment for the blonde to realize she was breaking down. She moved away a little to look into those chocolate eyes of hers and saw tears running down her cheeks. She pulled her into a warm embrace and kissed her forehead.

After a while the brunette calmed down and both stared at each other's eyes for what felt like an eternity.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you before, I shouldn't have pushed you like I did" JJ told her. She knew her lover understood, but she needed to say it.

"I'm sorry too Jayje, I just... we see so much evil, that sometimes I wonder if what we do is really helping,"

This was something they felt frequently, not being able to help the victims, at least the ones that survived.

"We catch the bad guys and by doing that we save a lot of potential victims," JJ tried to sound convincing, but the brunette was not buying it.

"Garcia helps more people that we do and she's not even a profiler," Emily said.

The blonde had an idea, "I know Em, listen...when we get back, why don't you go with her to one of her meetings and see how it goes? It might be just what you need," she suggested.

The brunette thought for a moment, "you're right, I'll give it a try," Emily said with a smile.

JJ returned the gesture and kissed her neck. They stood like that for a while until the brunette's body temperature was back to normal.

"Now, you said I need to get warm, right?" she asked with a mischievous grin on her face.

"I can think of a few ways to make you sweat," JJ replied.

Words were no longer necessary, as the blonde kept kissing and nibbling at the brunette's neck. Her hands playing at the fabric of the other woman's t-shirt, who gasped as expert hands slide under her shirt, tickling and scraping her sides, sending electric shivers down her spine.

JJ licked Emily's lower lip, asking for access. Once it was granted, she slid her tongue inside the brunette's mouth and both women got lost in the kiss, only pulling apart when oxygen was necessary.

The blue eyed woman got up and pulled the brunette up with her, wrapped an arm around her waist, then moved behind her, pressing her front into the profiler's back. One hand made her way to Emily's neck while the other went to stroke the tender flesh of the other woman's taut stomach.

Together they made their way to the bedroom, where the blonde turned around the body in her arms and tackled her to the king size bed. She lifted the brunette's t-shirt and kissed the scar Doyle gave her, then continue up until her lips met her firm breasts. She bit on a nipple and took hold of the other one, massaging it and pinching it sightly making the brunette moaned in satisfaction.

"God Jayje, you're killing me," she said huskily.

In the heat of the moment, Emily's hands cupped her ass cheeks.

"No touching" she ordered and pinned the brunette's hands above her head, then, ran both her hands down the length of Emily's arms, to her shoulders and her ribcage, eliciting a deep moan from her lover.

The brunette arched to the touch, desperately needing more. She could never get enough of this woman.

"Come on Jennifer! Stop teasing!" she cried out.

Her lips met Emily's again, this time in a playful battle while her hands roamed the outside of the brunette's tighs. In one quick motion, she opened her legs and focused her eyes on her lovers' wet core.

"God Em, you're so wet!" she blew hot air into her folds, making her squirm and beg for release.

"Fucking teaser!" she groaned.

JJ licked her folds hungrily, making the brunette's grip on the sheets tightened.

"Please Jayje," Emily begged.

The blonde inserted two fingers inside of her, thrusting as another one stroked her clit in a circular motion.

Her breathing was becoming heavier with every second, "Jennifer!" she screamed as the orgasm took over her body, sending her into a state of extasis,

After both their breathings returned to normal the brunette rolled them over, so she was straddling her blonde girlfriend.

"I think it's time I return the favour!" she said and grinned evily.

* * *

><p>Later, they were both lying in bed. JJ's head was resting against the older woman's shoulder and her hand was drawing invisible paths up and down the brunette's bare stomach, tickling her pale skin.<p>

She could feel her girlfriend squirming a little under her touch, she looked up and saw her biting on her lower lip to stop herself from laughing at the ticklish sensation.

JJ couldn't stop the smile that had formed in her mouth, her girlfriend was so adorable.

"I love you," she whispered.

"Love you too," Emily said and then capture the blonde's lips with her own.

* * *

><p><strong>Review and make me happy<strong>


End file.
